victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyReckless/Loved To Death
Rp By Victorious01 And me(Prettyreckless) PrettyReckless Beck:Hey jade 7:58 Victorious01 *At school in halls* Jade: Oh, umm hey beck 7:58 PrettyReckless Beck:Whats Wrong Jade? 7:58 Victorious01 Jade: Oh, nothing why would you ask that? 7:58 PrettyReckless Beck:You Seem Less jadeish Victorious01 Jade: Well, why would you care, we broke-up months ago. 7:59 PrettyReckless Beck:Because We Are Still Friends Jade: I know, its just... Can I talk to you in private Beck? 8:00 PrettyReckless Beck:yeah Sure Lets Go 8:00 Victorious01 Jade:Come with me! *takes Beck to janitor's Closet* *At Janitor's Closet* Jade: Yeah so listen, umm you seem like you wanna date me again! Jade: Why? 8:02 PrettyReckless Beck:yeah Ill Date You Again 8:02 Victorious01 Jade: Well, Its just... Ryder: *comes in* hey baby 8:02 PrettyReckless Beck:Just What jade: Not now ryder Jade: Im busy 8:03 PrettyReckless Beck:Did He Just Call You Baby? 8:03 Victorious01 Jade: No, not really 8:03 PrettyReckless Beck:Okay 8:03 Victorious01 Ryder: Listen Jade, your awesome, love you *kisses Jade* 8:04 PrettyReckless Beck:What Was That About Jade: You see, when we broke-up I dated Ryder, but now I love you Beck 8:06 PrettyReckless Beck:So Are You Guys Over? 8:06 Victorious01 Jade: Well... 8:06 PrettyReckless Beck:If You're Not Then I Can't date You 8:06 Victorious01 Ryder: *comes in* Omg! Jade I just read your text and Im so glad you wrote me "I love you more than Beck!" Bye Jade: Get out Ryder. 8:08 PrettyReckless Beck:Bye Jade We Can't Date 8:08 Victorious01 Jade: Wait, Beck! Its not what it looks like... 8:08 PrettyReckless Beck:No It's More Than It Looks Like 8:08 Victorious01 Jade: Wait! I sent him the text before I dated you!!! 8:09 PrettyReckless Beck:Then Why Would he Just Tell You Now 8:09 Victorious01 jade: I don't know... I texted him that yesterday!!!! 8:10 PrettyReckless Beck:Goodbye Jade *Runs Out Of The Closet* 8:10 Victorious01 Jade: No Beck! *starts crying* *In Class* 8:11 PrettyReckless Beck:*Goes To Class* Hey Cat Cat: hey beck 8:11 PrettyReckless Beck:Where's Jade Beck:Where's Jade 8:11 Victorious01 Cat:I don't know she didn't come to class yet. 8:12 PrettyReckless Beck:*Texts Jade: Where Are You* Victorious01 Jade:*replies*: I HATE YOU BECK OLIVER!!!!! 8:13 PrettyReckless Beck*Replies* I Love You Jade West But Where Are You? 8:13 Victorious01 Jade:*replies*: With Ryder 8:14 PrettyReckless Beck*replies* Oh :( Well Why Don't You Come Be With Me 8:14 Victorious01 Jade:*replies* I thought you said you didn't like me, then you left 8:15 PrettyReckless Beck*replies* Well I Was Wrong jade I Don't Want You I Need You And I Don't Like You I Love You 8:16 Victorious01 Jade*replies*: Too late, Ryder asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend... and I said 'yes'. :) Jade: *comes in class* Sorry beck 8:17 PrettyReckless Beck:Replies* After All We Have Been Through jade Jade: Im here Beck!!!!! PrettyReckless Beck:What About Ryder? 8:19 Victorious01 Jade: Im his girlfriend!!!! :) :) 8:20 PrettyReckless Beck: You Asked Me Out Yesterday Though 8:20 Victorious01 Jade: Yeah, then you said you didn't like me in the Closet... so i dated Ryder PrettyReckless Beck:So I Was Just A Second Choice? 8:21 Victorious01 Jade: Exactly :) Im so glad you get it! All these years, you never got it , now you get it . 8:22 PrettyReckless Beck:That's Okay I'll Find Someone Better *Thinks If There Even Is Anyone Better* Jade: You know what Beck I don't need you... Maybe you can date that grunch Tori. *rips necklace apart* 8:23 PrettyReckless Beck;But I Don't Want Tori I Want You 8:24 Victorious01 Jade: I HATE YOU!!!! *runs out of class* 8:24 PrettyReckless Beck:I Love You *Chases Her* 8:25 Victorious01 Jade: Get away from me, I hate you *runs away* 8:25 PrettyReckless Beck:Jade Please Stop 8:25 Victorious01 Jade: *kicks Beck* You asked for it!!! *runs away* PrettyReckless Beck:Stops Okay Jade You And Ryder Win I Give Up 8:27 Victorious01 Jade: Hey Ryder! Lets go make out! PrettyReckless Ryder;Okay Jade Lets Go Jade: Bye Beck!!! 8:28 PrettyReckless Beck:Bye Jade I Will Miss You 8:28 Victorious01 Jade: I won't haha 8:31 PrettyReckless Beck:*Texts Cat: Hey Cutie* 8:32 Victorious01 Cat:*replies*: beck are you trying to date me? 8:32 PrettyReckless Beck:*Replies:Sorry Robbie Had My Phone* Victorious01 Cat:*replies* tell him i love him, also tell him he's sweet. 8:33 PrettyReckless Beck:Robbie She Said She Loves You 8:33 Victorious01 Robbie: Tell her she's awesome 8:34 PrettyReckless Beck*Replies:Here I Have To Go I'm Giving My Phone To Robbie* 8:34 Victorious01 Cat*replies*:Ok, hey awesome dude called Robbie 8:34 PrettyReckless Robbie*Replies:Hey Cutie Named Cat* Victorious01 Cat:*replies*: Robbie wanna come with me to Nozu tonight? I have to ask you something really important!!!! 8:35 PrettyReckless Robbie*Replies I'll Pick You Up At 8:00* 8:36 Victorious01 Cat*replies*: Actually I want to meet you there. 8:37 PrettyReckless Robbie:Okay That Work be There At 8:00 Victorious01 cat:*replies* Okay, bye. hehe 8:38 PrettyReckless Robbie*Bye Cutie* 8:38 PrettyReckless *Strikes 8:00* 8:39 Victorious01 (What about beck) 8:39 PrettyReckless Robbie*Texts cat Are you At Nozu Yet?* 8:39 Victorious01 Cat*replies*: yeah see me? 8:40 PrettyReckless Robbie*Replies: I Found You Now You Look Amazing* 8:40 Victorious01 Cat*replies*: thanks I'm so glad you like my blonde wig. :) 8:41 PrettyReckless Robbie*Walks Over To Cat* You Still Look Cute As A Blonde* Victorious01 Cat: Thanks, so what I wanted to ask you, do you think Beck likes me? 8:42 PrettyReckless Robbie:Beck Loves Jade And He Always Will But I Know Someone Who Thinks You're Swell And Loves You Victorious01 Cat: Who? 8:43 PrettyReckless Robbie:It's Me Cutie 8:43 Victorious01 Cat: Aww thanks your so sweet 8:44 PrettyReckless Robbie;And You Are Awesome 8:44 Victorious01 Cat: Thanks, very much 8:45 PrettyReckless Robbie:So Wanna be My Girlfriend? Victorious01 Cat: Woah. That was un-expected. Well, I don't know... 8:46 PrettyReckless Robbie:Cat I Love You Ever Since i Met You There Was Something About You* Victorious01 Cat: Well, you see Robbie, its just I'm not sure... I don't wanna date a guy who carries a puppet with him called rex to school every day 8:47 PrettyReckless Robbie:He's Not A puppet But I Can Leave Him Home Victorious01 Cat: I don't know Robbie... *squeals* *gets up and leaves* 8:48 PrettyReckless Robbie*Walks Out Of Nozu And Goes Home* 8:49 PrettyReckless *Next Day* PrettyReckless Beck:Hey Robbie Can I Have My Phone back Robbie: here you go beck 8:51 PrettyReckless Beck:Thanks Robbie Did jade text At All? Victorious01 Robbie: Only once last night saying she hates you, in all capitol letters. 8:51 PrettyReckless Beck:Sounds Like Her 8:51 Victorious01 Robbie: yeah, so umm bye 8:52 PrettyReckless Beck:Bye Robbie 8:52 Victorious01 Robbie: Bye Robbie:hey Cat 8:55 Victorious01 Cat: Oh hey 8:56 PrettyReckless Robbie:Whats Wrong Cat? 8:57 Victorious01 Cat: Nothing its just *squeals* *runs away* 8:57 PrettyReckless Beck;Hey Jade Victorious01 Jade: WHAT!!!!! 8:58 PrettyReckless Beck:Jade What Is Wrong 8:58 Victorious01 Jade: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! (jade hates Beck now) 9:00 PrettyReckless Beck:Jade I Love You I Do Wanna Date You, You Are My World 9:01 Victorious01 Jade: Beck!!!! HATE YOU!!!! * Jade leaves and goes somewhere else* 9:02 PrettyReckless Beck:*Walks Out Of School To One Of The Highest Building And Starts To Sing* "Staring blank at the wall Never been so alone" Jade: *Hears singing* SHUT UP WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!! IM COMING UP THERE!!!! Jade: *goes to top of building* Jade: *sees Beck* Beck!?!?! What are you doing here ???? 9:04 PrettyReckless Beck*Continues*"Why can't they get me Would they care if I was gone Spinning around all alone' 9:04 Victorious01 Jade: Beck what the heck???? 9:05 PrettyReckless Beck:"In my head tonight Would it all be so easy Would they ever miss me" PrettyReckless Beck:"In my head tonight Would it all be so easy Would they ever miss me" 9:09 PrettyReckless Beck:"You are the heart That beats inside of me if you give up tonight You give up on me" 9:10 Victorious01 Jade: Beck what is going on???? Are you planning to jump off this building???? 9:11 PrettyReckless Beck*Ignore Her* "Don't go out So don't go out Like a teenage tragedy You are screaming Seems like no one's listening' 9:11 Victorious01 Jade: BECK!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME????!!!! 9:11 PrettyReckless Beck:Looks At Her and Gives Her A Hug* 9:12 Victorious01 Jade: Uhh, Beck???? What is going on with you???? PrettyReckless Beck:Why Does It Matter 9:13 Victorious01 Jade: because you seem mentally challenged... Beck:Goodbye jade I'll Miss You *Leans Back ready To Fall* Jade: Wait Beck!!! I got one more thing to say... I love you!!!! 9:15 PrettyReckless Beck*Falls Before He Heard Her* Jade: No Beck!!!! You idiot of a guy named Beck!!!! 9:16 PrettyReckless Beck:Leaves Something behind 'You were The Heart Inside of me I Loved You Jade West Goodbye' 9:16 Victorious01 Jade: *reads letter* oh my god. This is my fault!!!! *At Hospital* Victorious01 Doctor: Well, Jade, he's dead Jade: Well, I don't understand!!!! 9:18 PrettyReckless Beck*Lays There Motionless* Jade: Well, i guess he's gone Jade: *creep sings* Turn to stone, lose my faith, I'll be gone, before it happens PrettyReckless Robbie:Cat Did You Hear What Happened To Beck 9:20 Victorious01 Cat: No what happened to him? Cat: Did him and jade get back together? 9:21 PrettyReckless Robbie:He Jumped Off A Bulding Jade Just Texted me 9:21 Victorious01 Cat: What???? Omg! Cat: He jumped off a building???? 9:21 PrettyReckless Robbie;Yeah *Kisses Cat* 9:22 Victorious01 Cat: Oh ok... Bye *walks away* 9:22 PrettyReckless Robbie:Cat Don't Go I Don't Wanna Lose You 9:23 Victorious01 Cat: I just wanna go somewhere else... Tori: *sees Cat and Robbie*: Hey guys, what's up? 9:24 PrettyReckless Robbie;Okay Bye Cat Oh And Nothing Tori Victorious01 Tori: Are you sure? Okay? Hey, where's Beck???? 9:25 PrettyReckless Robbie:he's Up In heaven 9:25 Victorious01 Tori: haha great joke!!!! Now, where is he???? 9:25 PrettyReckless Robbie:I Have No Clue Tori: hey Jade, you know where Beck is???? Jade: he died yesterday... Tori: your so funny!!! Jade: No seriously here's the letter Tori: *reads letter*: wow! he's really gone. *goes away* *In Heaven Beck:Where am I Angel: You are in heaven PrettyReckless Beck:What Am i Doing here 9:36 Victorious01 Angel: You died. Beck:How 9:41 Victorious01 Angel: *sigh* You jumped off a building because your girlfriend dumped you. yeah, your that stupid, Mr. beck Oliver 9:42 PrettyReckless Beck:How Can I Get Back To Earth *get 9:43 Victorious01 Angel: You can't. You have 1 life. Now your dead. this is your new life. Angel: Your just living in clouds... boring, huh? You tell me. (are you gonna save this whole rp and post it as a blog?) 9:44 PrettyReckless Beck*Yeah But I Need To return Victorious01 Angel: Fine, here you go *makes him return to earth*. 9:46 PrettyReckless Beck*Return As An Angel* Hey Jade Victorious01 Jade: AHH! Tori: What the? PrettyReckless Beck:Whats Wrong Guys 9:47 Victorious01 Tori: What the heck is this??? Jade: Beck? Your glowing, I can see through you!!!! Omg!!!! 9:47 PrettyReckless Beck:I Cant Tell You Victorious01 Jade: Just get away!!!! Your creeping me out!!!! *runs with Tori* PrettyReckless Beck:Sprouts Black Wings* 9:50 Victorious01 Jade: In here Tori *goes into girls bathroom* we should be safe here. 9:51 PrettyReckless Beck:Sits On A Rock Alone 9:51 Victorious01 Jade: Well, Tori. We are safe here. *2 hours later* Jade: i think we could go now *Jade and Tori leave* 9:52 PrettyReckless Beck:*Text Jade: I Am An Angel Now* PrettyReckless Beck:*Text Jade: I Am An Angel Now* 9:53 Victorious01 Jade:*replies*: Just leave me alone!!!! Your freaking me out!!!! (we will end this rp at 10:00pm which is in 6 minutes.) 9:54 PrettyReckless Beck*texts Jade Okay I Will Leave You Alone And return To Heaven Goodby Jade I Love You Forever And Always* 9:55 Victorious01 Jade:*replies*: I love you beck, I told you that before you jumped off. Just stop freaking me out and Tori!!!! (rp ends in 4 minutes!!!!) 9:56 PrettyReckless Beck*Okay Jade I'm Sorry We Can Still be Together Though She Said if i Complete A Task Within 5 Mins i Can be Human Again The task Was To Make You Love Me 9:56 Victorious01 Jade: I don't know what to do! Give me 5 days to think about it! 9:57 PrettyReckless Beck*i Will Be Gone By Then 9:57 Victorious01 Jade: beck, I do love you, Im gonna break up with Ryder!!!! :) " 9:58 PrettyReckless Beck:I Love You To Jade 8Starts To Glow And Becomes Human Again* Jade Turn Around 9:59 Victorious01 Jade: *calls Ryder* I HATE YOU!!!! SOOO MUCH YOU SUCK YOUR HORRIBLE!!!! *THE END!* Category:Blog posts